Allies in Enemies
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (Episodes 5-8.) What if the group decided to take the Blaze Rods and Cassie along for the ride? This is what happens. (Rated T for character death.)


Jesse was walking on a short and crooked cobblestone battlefield, Aiden at the other end. Her sword was clutched extremely tightly in her hand as she stopped, her determination, instinct, and fighting spirit took over while looking into Aiden's green rage-filled eyes. "You just can't stand to see anyone else in the spotlight, can you? You just can't let anyone else win! It just drives you crazy to see someone else succeed, doesn't it?!", the male shouted, "Aiden, this isn't about who wins and who loses... It's about what's right.", Jesse responded, Aiden didn't listen, "And that is why you're gonna LOSE.", he said, readying his sword. There was a moment of waiting to attack as lightning and thunder were in the sky, Jesse needed to stand her ground and survive the fight and she knew he might kill her. She readied her sword.

Then they charged at each other. Aiden striked downward at Jesse, but she blocked it. He tried to slash her, she blocked it again. He jabbed at her, and she dodged it. He tried to charge at her, she blocked it yet again and pushed him back, nearly knocking him over. Aiden might have been slightly stronger than her, but Jesse was actually sturdier and more balanced than him. The black haired girl charged and swiped at the brown haired male a couple of times, he blocked it. As he blocked the third attack, Aiden got knocked onto his back and got back up. He went to attack Jesse, she blocked it. He attacked her again, she blocked it again. Then the third time he attacked her, she blocked it, twisted it downwards, and flicked it up, causing Aiden to fall on his back and his sword to fly off the edge. As Aiden got up and started to back away from Jesse who got closer, his anger became fear and confusion with the look Jesse gave him as he shouted. Her emerald green eyes filled with fury and power, he was sure the lightning flashing made her more intimidating. He started regretting things from there, like messing with the girl who killed the Wither Storm.

"Wait wait wait, hang on. Hang on. I... I-I-I surrender! I surrender. We can talk about this, right?", Aiden pleaded, raising his hands up, "Here... Here! You want your flint and steel back, huh? Take it! It's yours! Just, please. Don't hurt me.", he continued, tossing the flint and steel to Jesse and dropping to his knees. She picked up the glowing blue flint and steel, then focused back on Aiden, Reginald walked up behind her holding the Eversource. "You did it. Jesse, we need to get out of here.", the guard said, the sound of an explosion and people screaming followed, "What do you want to do with him?", he asked, "Please, this place is getting worse by the minute. You can't just leave me here. Take me with you.", Aiden begged, "After everything you done? I'm not sure you deserve that kind of mercy.", Reginald protested. Jesse thought for a moment. He didn't bad things, but she couldn't send him over the edge alone with Lukas at the bottom or just walk away from him. "Get moving, you're coming with us.", she finally decided, Aiden got up and the three started walking back to the chaos, "Th-Thank you. Thank you, Jesse.", Aiden said smiling, "Feh. More than you deserve, frankly.", Reginald responded, the Eversource still in his arms. When they walked out of the palace, the destruction worried both Jesse and Aiden.

"Jesse!", Petra called out, Jesse turned her head to her. She already captured Gill and Maya, the two on their knees and their hands up showing surrender. Jesse shoved Aiden closer to them, "And stay there!", Ivor shouted in response. A Ghast then shot a group of people but it didn't kill them, Isa then slashed it and killed it. "Did you retrieved the Eversouce?", the woman asked, "Yes, ma'am.", Reginald answered. As Isa helped her people back up, the Build Club members came rushing, "Everyone, stay together!", Milo said as they got to the others, "Jesse, there you are!", he said as everyone stopped running, "Jesse, the situation is out of hand. We simply can't stop all the monsters AND protect my people. The longer we stay here, the more danger my people will be in!", Isa said, "I guess we could could jump for it...", Jesse said, running to a giant waterfall, "The waterfalls! The waterfalls can take us to safety!", she said, "What, are you crazy?! The waterfalls will just take us to the Void!", a man shouted, "We'll die if we fall down there!", another man added, "But there's nothing but monsters up here", a third man protested.

"The Void won't kill you, there's land down there!", Jesse responded, "Everyone just watch me and follow my lead, okay?", she continued as she was went to the start of the waterfall. She jumped in and started swimming down, and after a moment, Isa put on a serious face, "Jesse is tellig the truth, I saw the land as well!", she said, a man gasped and Reginald's eyes widened, "In fact, I'll prove it to you.", she continued before jumping in, "Ma'am, wait for me!", Reginald shouted and clutched the Eversource tighter. Milo put on a brave and determined face and jumped in as well, then the rest of the survivors came in, starting with Reginald who made it so the Eversource could still breathe. Before they jumped in, Gill and Maya got pushed in by Petra and Ivor, Aiden looked before he jumped in after the two 'happy-to-do-it' heroes. As they all went down, they screamed. (Hold on the Eversource, Reginald!) Jesse finally dropped into the water below and swam to the shore. Reginald, Isa, Milo, and the Eversource fell first, "You weren't lying, there's ground everywhere!", Reginald said as the four made it to the shore. Then everyone else came along, not believing their eyes at the world around them. "Jesse... I could not thank you enough, you have save us all.", Isa said.

"So... What do we do now? Everything's so different... and scary...", Reginald asked Jesse, "Just take it slow, okay? You guys have isolated for so long, you don't want to get overwhelmed by all this 'real world'.", she answered. She turned her head to the splashing of the Blaze Rods hitting the water, Maya grunting as they made it to shore like it was hurting her to walk. Then two of the guards came and apprehended them, "Freeze, criminals! You aren't going ANYWHERE.", one of the guards said. Petra, Ivor, and Lukas walked up to Jesse, "I knew you would stop him, nice work.", Lukas said, Jesse smiled then they looked over to the Blaze Rods, "Now this is just speculation, but I'm guessing they have some regrets.", Petra pointed out. Jesse stayed quiet and nodded, then Aiden started walking by with two guards with his hand behind his back, trying not to look Lukas in the eyes, Gill and Maya were in the same situation behind him. "Aiden.", Jesse muttered, "Oh, uh, hi, Jesse. I'm... I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry to cause all that trouble. I can see where it all went wrong. I've... got some regrets, to say the least.", Aiden responded, "I hope you learned a lesson, Aiden. It didn't have to happen like this.", Jesse said, "I'd say you have a lot to think about.", Lukas sneered.

Aiden sighed, "Yeah. Yeah... That's for sure.", he sadly said, "You were so angry and bitter, Aiden. You were SO sure that I was always trying to take thing from you, but you were wrong. But I guess I should've expected it.", Jesse mumbled, "I won't try to compete with you anymore.", Aiden said before the guard got him to walk forward. Suddenly a thought crossed Jesse's mind, she wanted to bring Aiden, Gill, and Maya with so they could make amends and start all over. She made up her mind, "Hey, wait!", she shouted, causing everyone to stop, "We'll take care of them for you.", she spoke to the guards, everyone's eyes widened, "Really?", Aiden said, "Yes. And if you need to be punished for the destruction, travelling with us might be surprising. Even though you've somehow already been punished enough.", Jesse assured, the Blaze Rods nodded, "Are you seriously bringing them along with us?!", Lukas shouted, "I already made up my mind, they're coming with.", Jesse spoke firmly. The guards went along with it, un-cuffing the three and shoving toward Jesse and her gang, "Thanks, Jesse.", Gill said, "Yeah, thanks.", Maya added, "How are you nice and scary at the same time? I can't tell if this is for a good reason or not.", Aiden told her, she jut laughed it off, "Let's wait and see.", she responded.

The Blaze Rods chuckled nervously at that, "Well if we left you, the citizens of Sky City would've tried to kill you.", Jesse responded, her gaze turning much friendlier, "Yeah.", Lukas agreed smiling, "They probably would've dug a deep hole, buried you in it, surrounded it with lava and-", he cut himself off as everyone except Ivor was slacked-jaw in shock, "Sorry, got a little carried away there.", he apologized, scratching his head. After some decision making about what the people of Sky City should do and Milo ad Isa both being leader and a depressing moment for Jesse, they went to where Jesse and Lukas found the exit portal. Jesse pointed down, "See? Just like I told you, one portal back home.", she said before everyone started jumping down, "Ugh, I just can't wait to put this whole world behind us.", Ivor hufffed, "Yeah, me too.", Aiden agreed for a more different reason, "Sorry.", Ivor apologized to him, "It's fine, you didn't do anything.", Aiden responded. After Jesse lit the portal, which knocked down only the Blaze Rods this time, the seven stood prepared and walked through the portal. "Wait until Axel and Olivia hear what happened to us, they'll never believe-", Jesse paused in surprise and so did everyone else, "...It. That's... not what I was expecting...", she continued.

There was a huge hallway of different colored portals, one of these might take our heroes home. Though, they don't know which one.

 _ **Oh man, guess you know where this is going...**_


End file.
